Cheer Perfection
by LvPayne
Summary: John is married. Molly is raising a tween. And Sherlock is going undercover in the world of All-Star Cheerleading...yes it's an AU Fic. Takes place post-reinbach. Eventual Sherlolly. Established John/Mary.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I'm supposed to be working on Attempting to Be Happy for Her Happiness aka AtBH, but this plot bunny's been on my mind since the debut of Cheer Perfection on TLC. I'm an ex-cheerleader who loves Sherlock and thought the combination in the fan fic world would be fun.

This fic is AU and possibly a bit silly. It is John/Mary and will eventually be Sherlolly.

AtBH will be up soon, I promise!

Clearly, I don't own Sherlock or Cheer Perfection... "do your research" :)

* * *

There seems to be dozens of handbooks for everything: _How to Visually Learn to Crochet_, _The Idiot's Guide to Twitter_, etc.

But why wasn't there a _Coming Back from the Dead for Dummies_?

Granted, it must be a very small market.

Sherlock certainly could have used a book like that. Perhaps he'd write a guide on it (after he worked on his bee keeping book).

If jumping off of the roof of St Bartholomew's had been the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life, then coming back from the dead had to be the second most difficult.

First there was the messy bit of repairing the bridges that he'd inadvertently burnt by faking a suicide. Then there was the media circus (though watching Kitty Riley eat dirt had been incredibly satisfying). Bits of London had changed in three years thanks to gentrification.

The most drastic change though, was in the lives of his friends and acquaintances.

Mrs. Hudson was a grandmother now, and was constantly chattering on about nappies, formula, and knitting.

Recently divorced and reinstated Detective Inspector Lestrade had a new team of detectives at his disposal.

Soon after returning and working their first case, Sherlock's blogger and best friend had met and married the love of his life, Mary Morstan.

Oh, and Molly Hooper, the woman who counted, was a mum.

To a 12 year old orphan.

Yes, that one had been a bit of a shock. He would definitely dedicate a chapter of the book to how to handle discovering that the woman one (secretly) loves is now raising a child.

Sherlock had just gotten back from taking down the last agent in Moriarty's web, in Columbia and decided he needed to see Molly. It had been three years, but he hadn't expected much to have changed in her life. Maybe a few more failed relationships, and Toby would be bigger, but that was it.

So, he'd been a bit shocked to walk into the flat and find Molly serving dinner (polenta and prawns, with grilled veg) to a blonde child that had her eyes.

The girl was named Nadia. She was the daughter of Molly's brother Michael, a general practitioner in Edinburgh, and Lavinia, her Romanian born sister-in-law who coached gymnastics. The young parents had died in a car accident while out celebrating their anniversary, leaving Molly as Nadia's guardian, a few weeks after Sherlock had left to dismantle Moriarty's network.

The consulting detective soon became accustomed to seeing the girl who dreamed of being an elite gymnast quietly studying in Molly's office or in the lab while her aunt worked. If she wasn't there, she'd be at the gymnastics lessons Molly had signed her up for.

Learning to adjust to someone else taking precedence in Molly's life had been difficult, but Sherlock was coping.

Though many things had changed, some things remained the same.

Such as Mycroft's meddling in his life and career.

"I think I'm having déjà vu," John Watson said as he walked into the sitting room of 221B Baker Street.

The scene was nearly identical to one that had played out years before in that very room. Mycroft Holmes sat to tea with his younger brother. The elder brother was outwardly cool, but he was about to snap in annoyance at any minute. Sherlock on the other hand seemed absolutely disinterested.

Mycroft turned to the doctor and nodded to him in greeting, while Sherlock plucked at his violin.

"One must get used to that sensation if involved in Sherlock's life, as he never changes"

"That's rich," Sherlock said with a scoff, "you've been attempting to micromanage my life since I was an infant"

John inhaled deeply and shook his head, quite accustomed to the brothers' interactions, "Right then, anyone want a fresh cuppa?"

The government nodded as the consulting detective shook his head.

"What brings you here Mycroft; a new case," John asked from the kitchen

"Yes, I was just telling my brother that I need assistance in solving a string of smuggling crimes"

"That doesn't seem to be too difficult. You don't have any cases Sherlock," John said as he returned to the room with tea. Sherlock glared at his brother, "What he isn't telling you John, is that the case is for the American's, and requires us to go undercover in Texas"

John plopped down on his favored arm chair and shrugged, "Still don't see the problem. We've worked on more difficult cases"

Sherlock turned towards his brother to fill John in on the rest. Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Really Sherlock, you're being overly dramatic. You all will be perfectly safe, I guarantee it.

"I'm not worried about the Watson's, Hooper's and my safety. I've put my life on the line for them before and would gladly do it again"

Realization started to dawn upon John's features, "Wait, this will also involve Mary, Molly and Nadia? Is that why you're worried Sherlock?"

Mycroft gave a tight smile, "partially. But what really bother's him is your cover story. You're being quite foolish Sherlock. You are a skilled actor"

Sherlock's eyes flared as he jumped up, "I have my limits! And playing the role of Cheer Dad surpasses those limits!"

* * *

Reviews are like preventative writers block medication... please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the revies and follows. Including guest reviewer H whom I couldn't message a thank you to.  
This chapter is a bit choppy, and random. But please give it a chance. Next chapter will be better I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. Seriously.

* * *

_Nick Fury and Agent Hill. That is what I secretly call Mycroft Holmes and Anthea._

_My life certainly feels like the Avengers Initiative now. Which is kind of cool, as long as I'm the Black Widow - Natasha Romanoff is awesome._

_Aunt Molly (aka Pepper Potts), her friends and I are part of this secret Spooks like mission. I've not been filled in on what we're actually doing as Iron Man aka Sherlock, thinks the less I know the safer I'll be._

_All I know is that my new Alias is Nadia Hooper, niece of Molly and Sheldon (Sherlock) Elliot. Aunt Molly hasn't said it yet, but I'm sure she's well chuffed that she's "married" to her crush for this case. And I'm pretty sure Sherlock is also happy about it; he certainly looks happy about it._

_It's going to be a bit difficult to call Sherlock Sheldon, as I've known him as Sherlock for _

_a bit now – but Sherlock is such a odd name that it'd be a shite pseudonym. _

_Anyway, back to the case. So, our mission is taking us to Texas. The cover story is that "uncle Sheldon" and his best mate, John (aka Doctor Banner/Hulk) are trying to set up offices for their pharmaceutical company in Dallas. Aunt Molly and John's wife, Mary (aka Dr. Betty Ross), are supposed to be pampered housewives – personally, I think both of them deserve this break; aunt Molly hates it, but needs to be available to help with my cover. I'm supposed to try out for this all star cheerleading squad. I've never cheered before in my life, but my tumbling surpasses what is required, so I'm sure to get in. Director Fury has expressed how imperative my making the squad is, and let me tell you a serious Mycroft Holmes is intimidating._

_Everyday since Aunt Molly and I were convinced to join the mission, I've been having private cheerleading practice with the Unity Allstars cheer program while the rest of the team have their top secret debriefing meetings. Those practices are very thorough. The stress Mycroft is putting on my making the squad leads me to believe that the investigation is focused on someone in the cheer organization._

_We've spent the last week in this incredible mansion in Essex (aka S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters). Seriously, I'm starting to feel like a toff! I overheard Agent Hill saying a couple of big name Essex stylists are coming to give us makeovers. Apparently, most of the cheer mom's where we're moving to look like the cast of TOWIE. I'm a bit nervous, but excited. Amy Childs eat your heart out! _

_Look after us mummy and daddy._

_Love,_

_Nadia_

As soon as Nadia finished writing she carefully folded the paper, and walked it over to the electric fireplace which was on. She gently kissed the item before tossing it in the flames.

_**M&S**_

John and Sherlock stood at a table covered with various weapons, choosing their arms of choice, should the need arise.

The two had already had their appointments with the stylists, and were now sporting, shorter haircuts. John also had received a new wardrobe, as his jumpers wouldn't cut it. Nadia had also finished her appointment and was at her cheerleading practice in the garden. Everyone was very impressed with her determination and athletic ability.

Molly and Mary were still with the stylist at the other end of the manor. They were moving into an affluent community, where personal grooming was a big deal.

As Sherlock and John were discussing the benefits of the guns they had selected Anthea walked into the room, she was texting away on her mobile and wore a slightly evil smirk. The two men looked at each other, as if to say 'what's up with her.' They soon shrugged it off, and chose to ignore Mycroft's enigmatic PA.

Seconds later a blood curling shriek was heard, followed by another.

Both men were startled by the screams, and quickly turned to the direction they came from.

"the girls," Sherlock said and made a run in their direction; John followed suit.

They were blocked at the exit by Anthea.

"I wouldn't if I were you"

"Why? They might be in danger"

The striking woman shook her head, "I assure you that Doctor Hooper and Mrs. Watson are not in danger"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at that, "what? Are they learning how to survive violent interrogation techniques? Because that's what it sounds like!"

Just then another shout of pain was heard, which led to the tall detective and his best friend to shove Mycroft's assistant aside.

As they reached the door Anthea said, "It's not violent interrogation, but it's nearly as bad"

Both men turned to look at her in suspense, she still wore that smirk

"They're having a bikini wax"

John and Sherlock sprang away from the door.

"You know," a pale faced Sherlock said, "I think I'll go outside. I need some air"

"I feel the same"

And both men ran out to the garden.

John and Sherlock may have faced death several times, but the women in their lives had just proven that they were far braver than them.

_**M&S**_

'This is so surreal,' Molly thought as she looked at her reflection.

It wasn't her highlighted hair, or flawless makeup that had her in shock. No, it had been weeks since the Essex stylist had worked their magic on the group. No what had her in shock was the garment she was currently wearing.

The brunette was quietly taking it all in when a "click" caused her to whirl around.

Anthea was standing before her, her trusty mobile in hand, "Sorry, I had to capture this moment."

Molly shook her head at the beautiful woman's comment, "Is everything ready?"

Anthea nodded, "yes, the only thing missing is the star of the show"

Molly nodded and walked to the door. Before Anthea opened the door the PA whispered, "just so you know, you look gorgeous"

A blush spread across Molly's cheeks as she thanked her and stepped out of the room.

As she slowly walked down the hallway, she finally stopped before a set of double doors. Behind the doorway a cacophony of voices could be heard.

"We're ready," Anthea spoke into an ear piece.

Seconds latter the double doors sprang open to reveal a church filled to the brim with well dressed individuals Molly did not recognize that all sat starring at her.

Suddenly the sounds of the bridal March started, causing Molly to whirl around in shock towards Anthea, "I thought this was all staged for photographs"

Anthea shrugged, "Sherlock's Homeless network demanded realism so that they could 'get into character'," Molly swore she heard Anthea muttered the word primadonna's under her breath

Molly simply nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping into the chapel. Her first few steps she took were cautious, her head bowed. As she stepped forward she heard murmurs of approval, and was certain she heard Wiggins call her a "lovely blushing bride."

The comment caused the young pathologist to look up with confidence.

When she did, her doe eyes locked with the sea colored eyes of Sherlock Holmes. Molly inaudibly gasped at the intensity and admiration of the look held.

She was startled when she suddenly stood before him and he took her arm. Their gaze never breaking as they stood before the clergyman who had been paid to officiate the sham ceremony.

"You look lovely, Molly Hooper," Sherlock whispered to her before the pair turned forward. With the gaze broken, Molly was able to look at those assembled along side them.

Mary stood by as Maid of Honor, while John took his place as Best Man. Nadia looked darling as a flower girl. Somewhere behind them Mrs. Hudson's sniffles could be heard.

It was odd how real the ceremony felt. Molly and everyone else in the building new it was a farce ; but it felt real.

The authenticity of it grew when the rings were exchanged, and Molly noticed "M&S" engraved in the bands.

It wasn't long before the clergyman pronounced the pair man and wife, and asked the groom to kiss his bride.

Sherlock, who hadn't let go f Molly's hand since they'd exchanged rings slowly turned the petite woman towards him. His eyes scanned her face noticing the happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'_This feels real for her'_

He gently cupped her cheek with one hand, before gently lowering his lips towards hers. Just before their lips met, he looked into her eyes. Molly smiled and a few tears slid down her cheeks before they shared a sweet, honest kiss. Lost in the meaning behind that look, and eventually in the tenderness of that kiss.

'_This feels real to me too"_

* * *

AN:

I have returned from camp, only slightly worse for wear.

I apologize for how choppy and random this chapter must feel. I wanted this chapter to be sort of an intro to three things: Nadia's personality, details of the mission, and a bit of Sherlolly.

Let me know what you think in a review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The "Elliots' and Wilsons'" were en route to America a couple of days after the wedding. They were flying out via a private plane to avoid recognition that could blow their cover. "This is totally disco," Nadia had murmured as they'd boarded the aircraft, "do all government agents get treated like rock stars?"

"Only the lucky ones," Mycroft Holmes said stepping aboard, "Though this is a bit more diplomatic than rock and roll"

Nadia laughed at Mycroft's comment, despite Sherlock's scoff. She'd grown to like the elder Holmes despite his haughty façade. Actually, the pair had bonded at SHIELD headquarters – Molly's niece had caught the British government sneaking into the kitchen one night to nick a few pastries. Mycroft had seemed so embarrassed at being caught, but Nadia quickly waved it off and promised not to tell anyone, especially as she'd been planning on doing the same thing. After that, late night snack meet-ups became a regular occurrence, so Nadia got to know Mycroft better. During these conversations Mycroft listened to the young girl speak about her training, life ambitions and parents. In turn he told her stories about his and Sherlock's childhood, hobbies and how he'd created his government job.

He'd become a bit like a hero and uncle to her.

"Now," Mycroft said as Anthea handed out folders, "I've a few items for you to look over during your flight. Most of it is just background on the community you're moving to. You'll also find information on Nadia's gym and school if the mission is extended into the fall – don't worry Sherlock, Scotland Yard can manage without you," Mycroft said stopping Sherlock's interruption.

"Once you arrive you will be picked up by a car and driven to your new homes, which as you know are next door to each other. When you get to your homes two undercover agents working as your realtors will greet you. Their information is in the packet as well"

"I'll be off now," Mycroft said with a nod, "be safe"

"Don't start any wars while we're gone brother," Sherlock called.

Mycroft ignored the comment, his face serious, "Please take care of my sister-in-law and niece Sherlock"

Molly and Sherlock looked away in embarrassment, while Nadia beamed.

He gave a tight lipped smile to everyone before exiting the plane, followed by Anthea.

"So," John said after a beat, "are there any films on this flight?"

_M&S_

Somewhere in London Mycroft was laughing.

There were films on the flight. Unfortunately for the detective and his blogger they were all from the _Bring It On_ franchise.

Sherlock had been tempted several times to jump from the plane, much to the group's amusement.

"Think of it as research Sherlock," Molly smiled encouragingly, "this is the world we are entering"

That hadn't helped at all and the man was relieved when the plane had finally landed.

After gathering all their belongings they'd climbed onto the runway and into customs before meeting their driver. The driver was quiet and his demeanor screamed military, Sherlock observed. He also had a slight gait while walking.

"Injured in Iraq," Sherlock said before stepping into the luxury vehicle"

The driver chuckled and shook his head, "they weren't lying about you sir"

They all were soon off to their new home. Nadia was practically bouncing around in excitement. She had seen photos of the gym where she's be doing cheer, as well as gymnastic training. It was state of the art and the coaches were well qualified.

It wasn't long before they were driving into the Southlake area of Northern Texas.

"Welcome to Southlake everyone. This area was voted the number one area in Texas to live in," their driver said. All of the Brits, minus Sherlock were amazed by the large, expensive properties.

John let out a low whistle, "thank you British and American governments"

"Now your homes are located near the country club. The golf course actually boarders your backyard"

Mary groaned, "oh great, I'm never going to see my husband now"

They turned into a street where the driver slowed, "this is your block. That first house on your right belongs to the Wilson's'. We'll stop there after you meet your realtors in the Elliot's home"

John and Mary both stared opened mouth at the large one story home beyond the stone driveway and security fence.

The driver continued, "And this home next door is the Elliot's," he drove into the winding driveway and stopped in front of the massive two story home.

Four of the Briton's stood with their mouths agape, while the snarkier Brit rolled his eyes. "What would Freud say about Texan's obsession with 'everything being bigger in Texas'? Ouch," Molly had smacked Sherlock's arm, nodding towards Nadia.

"Sorry." He mumbled before stepping out of the car. The rest of the group followed and were met by a tall blonde gentleman and bubbly brunette.

"I'm Jack"

"And I'm Fi!"

"Welcome to America," they said in unison while trying to shake everyone's hand.

Fi chattered about how nice it was to finally meet in person and rambled about the neighborhood details. Jack filled them in on the security gate and sprinkler system details before directing them inside the home.

As soon as the door shut behind the group, the realtors' demeanors changed. Gone were the bubbly personas; they were replaced with the serious facades worn by government suits.

"Sorry about the attitude change, but it's important your neighbors buy this charade. I'm Agent Jenkins," the women formerly known as Fi said, "and this is Agent Roberts"

Agent Roberts nodded, "We and Agent Johnson, who acted as your driver, will be part of your surveillance team."

Nadia quickly tuned out the conversation as she gazed about the large entryway that led into a grand staircase. A sitting room was off to one side opposite a study area. The group was led by the agents, who pointed out security features and amenities.

In her mind she began to dictate a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We've finally arrived in America and are now standing in our new home._

_The house…nay mansion is bigger than the block of flats we lived in! Scratch that - it bigger than the whole of the UK (a slight exaggeration)!_

_It's about as big as Shield headquarters, except it feels a lot bigger because only three of us will be living in it. John and Mary will be living next door in their own huge house. Though are yards are connected via a gate. I'm glad that's so because their house has a pool! Our yard is mostly grassy, so that I have space to tumble in. We also have a neat outdoor fireplace and grill._

_Like I said, the house is massive! It's weird how many personal touches it has though, considering we just stepped into the home. For example, there are already framed photos of us all around the house. Aunt Molly and Sherlock's wedding photos are up. Dad, you would have paid big money to see Aunt Molly's reaction at seeing the large photo they took of the three of us at the wedding. She got all teary eyed, and her hands were all shaky. It was so cute! And I know I saw Sherlock sneak a smile at the photo. _

_Oh, jings… I was so distracted I didn't realize the American Shield agents were speaking to me!_

"Sorry I missed that,"

Agent Jenkins smiled, "it's alright. This must be so overwhelming," Nadia nodded prompting the agent to repeat her question, "would you like to see your room"

The tween nodded excitedly, and followed Fi, her aunt and Sherlock upstairs. Agent Roberts offered to show John and Mary to their new home, so the groups were separated.

"The upstairs area is made up of five rooms. Nadia's rooms, two guestrooms, a gym, and the suite occupied by you two"

All upward traffic stopped on the staircase.

"What," Sherlock asked in a clipped tone.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Your brother said this would be a problem with you"

The consulting detective rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother, leading the agent to continue. "You and Doctor Hooper are posing as a newlywed couple. Of course you're going to share a room. Beyond that you are going to have to act like a newlywed couple"

At this Nadia cleared her throat, "this conversation seems like it is going to get awkward really soon, might I absent myself and see my sleeping quarters please?"

She was directed past one of the guest rooms and gym and into a large suite which overlooked the side garden. A double bed with a canopy sat against one wall, tastefully decorated in pale green. A photo of her parents was on one nightstand, while her trophy from her last competition sat on the other. Posters of Nadia Comaneci and Shannon Miller dominated the wall of her computer desk. Next to the computer sat a wrapped box with a card. The card read as follows:

_Nadia,_

_You will make your country, namesake, and family very proud. Team GB will be lucky to have you._

_MH_

The card made the tween smile, before she opened the package to reveal her favorite cake.

_M&S_

\A couple of hours later found all five Brits unpacked, bathed, and ready to start their new lives. Sherlock had even stopped pouting about his sleeping arrangements.

The agents had left handing them each a set of house keys secured by a keyfob. The fobs were important as they held a tracking device. The agents had also stated that they'd be regularly monitoring them via surveillance.

While Sherlock thought it all a bit excessive he didn't argue against it – the safer the girls were the better.

Molly was heading down to the kitchen to start lunch when the doorbell went. Peeking out the front doors window she smiled.

A minute or so later Sherlock came down the stairs, he found a beaming Molly holding a bottle "who was at the door?"

"The cutest welcoming brigade I've ever seen and they brought us a bottle of Cristal"

The pathologist went on to explain that a five year old boy and his two year old brother came to welcome them to the neighborhood with a bottle of the expensive bubbly.

Throughout the afternoon their doorbell rang, bringing treats and well wishing neighborhood children.

At four their doorbell was rung by a blonde haired woman, two blonde girls and a boy.

"Hi neighbors," the woman said with a bright smile, "I'm Clair Jones and these are my children Stacey, Gemma and Tyler. We live across the street from you"

The children politely smiled and waved, the eldest daughter handing Molly a pie, "It's lovely to meet you all. Do come in"

Molly ushered the family into the family room which overlooked the backyard, "I'm Molly Elliot. This is my husband Sheldon"

Sherlock, who had been sitting in an armchair reading the paper stood and greeted everyone.

It was honestly amazing to Molly that Sherlock had been able to smile and be polite to everyone who had called throughout the day. She was sure that he was nearing the end of his tether though, and when his mobile went off she could only imagine the relief he felt at excusing himself and taking the call, "Forgive me. My brother is calling to see how the move went. Nadia's in the garden," he said before exiting the room.

As Sherlock exited, five pairs of eyes turned towards the garden where Nadia was currently working on tumbling.

"Wow," said Gemma, Clair's youngest, "she's awesome"

Molly beamed, "thank you. That's my niece Nadia. She's a gymnast"

"She's a better tumbler than most of the girl's on the squad," Stacey said

"Better than you," Tyler said earning himself a punch from Stacey and an eye roll from Gemma, "Duh, Tyler! Stacey's a flyer"

Clair gave her children a warning look, "now you kids be nice to each other"

Molly smiled, "let me introduce you to her. Nadia," she called. Nadia came in, blushing at her surprise audience, "sorry. I'd no idea we had guests"

Molly introduced everyone and Clair suggested they all play outside. As the children left

Molly asked Clair if she'd care for a cup of tea, which the American accepted with a laugh, "how very English of you"

The former pathologist smiled and led the woman to the kitchen, where she put the kettle on and cut a slice of pie for each of them

"So, Molly what brings your family to our side of the pond?"

"My husband and his business partner, John, are opening a branch of their pharmaceutical company here. John and his wife moved next door actually"

"Really? That was going to be our next stop. Do they have any children?"

Molly shook her head, "No, like us they're recently married"

"Look at you honeymooners!"

Molly chuckled, "You've no idea"

"What about Nadia; you said she's your niece?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. Her parents passed a few years ago, my brother left her in my care"

The blonde clutched Molly's hands, "Good bless you and your husband darling, taking that poor child in"

Molly nodded, uncomfortable by how forward American's were, "Um, thank you. We hope that the move won't be to difficult for her"

"She'll be fine! My girls will look after her, just you wait and see"

She paused and thought for a second before turning back to Molly, "You said that she was a gymnast?"

Nadia's aunt nodded, "yes; just like her mum"

"Well," Clair said, "the gym my girls train at offers gymnastics, BUT, this here is cheerleading country"

"Cheerleading?"

Clair nodded, "yep. My girls are a part of an elite All-Star cheer team – one of the best in the country"

"Wow"

The cheer mom smiled proudly, "yes indeed. Well, I think there's actually a vacancy on the team. The family who lived here before you had a daughter on the squad. She was one of the team's tumblers. The team was heartbroken when Mr. Springs got that job offer in Ohio"

Molly nodded, which encouraged Clair to continue, "Anyway, if you like, I could speak with their coach and see about getting her a tryout?"

Sherlock, who stood in the doorway smiled. Things were coming together quite nicely. He quietly walked back into his study and texted John the latest news.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I can't tell you how lovely and motivating it is to receive those emails!

Sorry for the long wait. My vision is still bad and I've had the worst writers block.

Hope this chapter was alright – the scene with the toddlers bringing over a bottle of Cristal actually happened when my friends moved into their new home lol.


End file.
